Condoms
by Senbonzakura49
Summary: Asami does not wear a condom...


Title: Condoms

Pairing: AsamixAkihito

Warnings: Work safe

Disclaimer: Amane Ayano sensei owns it all.

Asami does not wear a condom

Want to know why?

I'll tell you….

It was a night like any other, and I was struggling, I wanted to sleep but the beast only saw sex.

"Asami pleas I need to rest, I have a big scoop tomorrow and I have to wake up early!" he said while pushing Asami of off him.

"You are not going to take pictures of that politician and his lover Akihito" Asami said while planting light kisses on Akihito's lips.

"Says who?" Akihito didn't know he was responding to the light kisses with his own.

"Is that a challenge Akihito?" Asami asked with a gleam of a predatory tiger in his eyes. Asami kissed him passionately taking the control as always, he sucked and nipped at Akihito tongue, sucking the life out of him, one of his hands played with Akihito's right nipple while the other was molding itself with Akihito's crotch.

"Mmmh…Asami this is serious! I need the money!" Akihito whined into the kiss.

"I can support you Akihito, why won't you let me?" Asami asked while giving Akihito his best puppy eyes.

_Jesus so cute… _"Because I'm a man and I can support myself thank you very much!"

_Stubborn _"My final word is no Akihito, and I'm going to make sure you are not going to be able to." Said Asami.

"Is that so? How with your goons? If you are that old and don't remember, I can get rid of them pretty easily!"

Akihito said with a victorious grin.

"No by fucking your brains out!" Asami grinned and proceeded to his promise. He kissed him eagerly and passionately, the heat between them was so high that Akihito fell that he was melting.

"Nnhag Asami….!" Akihito moaned when they broke apart.

"Akihito.." Asami said in the haze of his passion.

Asami licked the kissed swollen cherry lips, with one hand he pinched and pulled his left nipple and with the other he jerked off Akihito, he grabbed the length and pumped it up and down slowly at first and then he increased his tempo. Akihito was losing his mind with Asami's ministrations.

"A-Asami I can't..tak..!" That all he said when he cummed all over Asami's hands and his stomach.

Asami used his cum as lube and started to finger Akihito's pucker.

"No…Asami..not there!" Akihito shouted.

"Shhh Akihito, just relax." Asami said while moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, with his other hand he put his index finger inside Akihito and with both fingers and moved apart his pucker and looked inside of Akihito.

"Idio-idot what are you doing?!" Asked an extremely embarrassed Akihito.

"Just looking over at my property, damn it's really tight in here, I wonder if an extremely large and big… " Answered an amused Asami.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG PERVERT!" Interrupted an not so amused Akihito.

Asami smirked and was positioning himself at the entrance when Akihito shouted

"NO! NO! USE A DAMN CONDOM! I'm sick of having your cum all over my boxer after I shower, always running down my legs! So use a condom or no SEX!" said Akihito with the fiercest glare he could muster.

Asami was taken aback by the sudden outburst of Akihito, damn that was almost a turn off but damn it was even worse, he got harder and was almost bursting with need, Asami really has one hell of a twisted mind.

"…Right…I think that can be arranged" Asami said awkwardly.

He got up and went to retrieve the box of condoms, and returned to his original position, he got one and opened it, the smell of latex filled the room and Asami put it on, it was a little small but it had to do for now.

Asami trusted home in one swift motion and Akihito cursed out loud.

"FUCK!...jesus calm down! It feels like a horse dick!" Akihito was in pain, today Asami was extra big.

"Akihito you pervertd, you already tried one?" Asami asked innocently.

"God shut up you moron, i think your fucking dick is bigger..."

"Thanks for the compliment" Said Asami, he started to thrust into Akihito, Akihito was extra tight today. He started slowly at first and Akihito was moaning for more

"Mnnn….mo..mo..ve faster!" moaned Akihito while he was bucking and moving his hips to meet Asami's thrusts.

"Right away…"He said and thrusted his pelvis as hard and fast as he could inside of Akihito, he was trusting really fast and Akihito was hitting his head repeatedly against the headboard.

"Not like that! You are hurting me!...tak…take! it out!" Screamed Akihito it was really hurting him, Asami hadn't use lube and the way he was thrusting it felt like he was being ripped apart.

"Shit..don't close like that! Damn you are going to rip my dick off..!" Argued Asami, Asami really couldn't stop now Akihito was sucking him so hard his dick started to hurt. He was thrusting and the condom was slipping out of Asami's length and getting inside of Akihito, further and further inside. Asami sensing that Akihito was close he jerked Akihito in the same pace with his thrusts. Akihito was moaning louder and louder, Asami kissed him because he was getting way to louder to his liking, they kissed till Akihito came with a loud strangled cry.

"Ahhh Asami!"

When Akihito clenched Asami like a vice grip that was it, Asami tried to take out before he came but it was too late, he came inside of Akihito and sent the condom even further than it already was.

"Da….DAMIT Asami didn't I tell you to use a damn condom?!" Asked a furious Akihito.

"I used a condom…"Answered a confused Asami.

"OH yeah where is it?"

"Inside..."

"Inside what? Your urethra?" _stupid…_

"No your Ass!" _stupid…_

"Oh god! Take it out! Asami!"

"I can't reach it…"

"What are you talking about BASTARD it was your fault!"

"YOU where the one who wanted to use a condom, I knew this probably would happen, that's why I don't use a condom, hope you learned your lesson. God night" Answered Asami while he turned his back to Akihito and got ready to sleep.

"Wha..what Asami? HEY! Asami! How am I supposed to take the damn thing out!? Hey Asami!" Akihito was getting scared now.

Silence the only thing he heard. _Is he ignoring me?! The bastard! I'll show him…_

"Jesus the only thing that rests is going to the doctor…."

Asami opened his eyes but said nothing.

"I'll have to go and get undressed and get on all fours in front of the doctor; he will have to put his finger-or his whole hand inside of me, maybe I even get a hard on and he will help me whit it and he will get to know my vulnerable side, my lewd side, the face I do when I come…" When he said that Asami snapped.

"Akihito…" Asami growled

"Of course he will help me with that because I never experienced fist fucking before…gosh I always had this fantasy about doctors and stuff…who knows maybe I get luck!" Akihito said with his victory grin, while limping the faster he could away from the bed and towards the bathroom.


End file.
